Przechlajmy miłość, życie i śmierć, lubieżnymi ustami
by Naajt
Summary: Cała historia, zaczęła się dawno temu. I nigdy nie była zbyt wesoła. Paring nastąpi.
1. Akt pierwszy: Poczwarka

Miałam zacząć to publikować nieco później, ale nie jestem cierpliwa.

Opowiadanie będzie nieco dziwne, ficka właściwie poprzedza "Tragedia w trzech aktach", coś jakby część pierwsza. Wszelkie oznakowanie ficka może ulec i w większości ulegnie zmianie.

A dedykacja dla tych moich drogich, które znoszą moje marudzenia.

... ... ...

Tragedia w trzech aktach

Akt pierwszy: Poczwarka

... ... ...

- Nie, Loki! - Nim którakolwiek z dziewek służebnych zdołała spostrzec, co się dzieje, królowa poderwała się z miejsca, i pochwyciła w ramiona raczkującego berbecia, który właśnie był bliski zrzucenia na siebie zastawy stołowej, ciągnąc za krawędź obrusa. Frigga z ulgą opadła fotel, sadzając dziecko na swoich kolanach. Chłopczyk, z początku wyraźnie nadąsany, że mu przerwano i ociągnięto od zabawy, teraz całkiem zadowolony bawił się złotym naszyjnikiem matki.

- Mały książę uwielbia błyskotki – zauważyła z uśmiechem jedna z dwórek, mając nadzieję, iż złagodzi słuszny gniew królowej, wzbudzony przez zaniedbanie opieki nad dzieckiem. Ale mały książę był tak ruchliwy, tak pełen życia i ciekaw świata, że nie sposób było go upilnować. Służki mawiały, że nie można choćby mrugnąć, bo malec z pewnością zdąży coś w tym czasie zbroić.

Wszystko jednak uchodziło mu na sucho, bo nie sposób było się na niego gniewać. Mały Loki był ulubieńcem wszystkich kobiet w zamku, zaczynając od najniżej postawionej pokojówki, na samej królowej kończąc. Chociaż, gdy Odyn wrócił z Jotunheimu, trzymając w dłoni zawiniątko i oznajmił, że od teraz jest to ich syn i jest jego życzeniem, by wychowywał się wraz z ich pierworodnym, nie była zachwycona.

Prawdę mówiąc, była przerażona. To było dziecko olbrzymów, syn Laufeya, wroga, którego jej drogi mąż pokonał, chociaż z pola chwały wrócił okaleczony. Nawet imię nadał mu w pewnym sensie na cześć potwora: Loki. Ale Frigga nigdy nie kwestionowała decyzji męża, wiedziała, że nic nie robi bez powodu. Jednak przez pierwsze trzy dni nawet nie chciała spojrzeć na dziecko. Szczenię olbrzymów, tak o nim myślała. Odyn mógł jej nakazać tolerować to stworzenie w jej pałacu, nadać mu imię i tytuł księcia Asgardu, ale kochać go, tego nie może jej nakazać.

A potem mąż, niezadowolony z jej postawy, opowiedział jej, jak znalazł rozpaczliwie łkające niemowlę w ruinach świątyni, porzucone na mrozie i głodzie, pozostawione na śmierć. Tylko dlatego, że w oczach swego ojca, był ułomny.

Bogini poczuła wstyd. Królowej nie godzi się tak zachowywać, zwłaszcza wobec bezbronnego dziecka. Dlatego też poszła do dziecięcej komnaty, gdzie ujrzała scenę, od której aż zrobiło się jej ciepło na sercu. Pod bacznym okiem opiekunki, jej ukochany syn, z wypiekami na twarzy, usiłował nakarmić niemowlę butelką. Te, w odpowiedzi na starania, protestując, cicho kwiliło. Niezrażony Thor, uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie, chociaż trudno mu było utrzymać spore zawiniątko w drobnej rączce.

- Matko! - Zawołał radośnie, dostrzegając jej obecność. Nie poderwał się jednak z miejsca i nie przytulił do niej, jak miał w zwyczaju. Nie pozwolił nawet zabrać sobie dziecka. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy, dumny ze swej roli, starszy brat. - Zobacz! Karmię go! Już prawie wszystko wypił! - Na dowód podniósł do góry na wpół opróżnioną butelkę. Ale pobłażliwy uśmiech mamki, oraz skargi niemowlęcia, pozwoliły Fridze sądzić, że większość mleka wylądowała na powijakach. Podeszłą bliżej, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Mogę spróbować, synku? - Przykucnęła przy dzieciach, wyciągając ramiona. Thor nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale posłusznie odstawił butelkę na bok i bardzo uważając na to, co robi, podał matce zawiniątko. Wiedziała, że chwila, w której spojrzy na twarz dziecka, będzie najcięższa, decydująca.

Jak bardzo się zdziwiła.

Patrząc na Lokiego pomyślała, że tylko prawdziwy potwór mógł uznać coś tak cudownego za ułomne. Nawet, jeśli wcale nie przypominał Jotuna. Owszem, jak na olbrzyma, było maleńkie, właściwie, jak na Asa też nie za duże. Ale całkowicie zdrowe, o bladej, ale jednolitej cerze, uśmiechniętych, różowiutkich usteczkach, drobnych dłoniach zwiniętych w piąstki i pięknych, ciemnych oczach, których barwę już teraz mogła określić jako zieloną. Te oczy, zbyt przenikliwe, zbyt rozumne, jak na niemowlaka, patrzyły na nią z zaciekawieniem, a niezadowolone kwilenie ustało. Delikatnie przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła, by zsunąć kapturek, a gdy maleństwo poczuło jej dotyk, uśmiechnęło się szerzej, bezzębnym uśmiechem. Włoski, chociaż jeszcze rzadkie i cienkie, były czarne jak noc i lśniące.

Jakim cudem to mógł być syn Laufeya, Jotun, olbrzym, potwór?

Mamka i Thor przesunęli się na zydlu, robiąc jej miejsce. Zasiadła pomiędzy nimi, a Thor, wciąż chcący mieć swój udział w karmieniu brata, podał jej butelkę. Co prawda niechętnie, ale powoli, rozlewając mleko, chłopiec zaczął pić.

- Będą z tym problemy... - Powiedziała po części do opiekunki, po części do siebie. Jej starszy syn, przyłapała się na tym, że pomyślała o Thorze, jako o starszym, nie jedynym dziecku, z zaciekawieniem spoglądał to na matkę, to na Lokiego.

- Mamo, a właściwie, skąd się biorą dzieci?

... ... ...

Teraz chłopczyk miał prawie roczek, a jego niezwykły urok roztaczał się wszędzie dookoła, sprawiając, że uwaga wszystkich skupiała się na małym księciu. A gdy bawił się z nim nie mniej czarujący, chociaż w zupełnie inny sposób, następca tronu, nie sposób było oderwać oczu od tak uroczego obrazka.

Oczy Lokiego stały się jaśniejsze, a wraz z piękną, głęboko zieloną barwą, pojawił się w nich fascynujący błysk, w którym jeszcze nikt nie dopatrywał się psotnej natury. Czarne włosy, gęste i błyszczące, opadały wokół twarzyczki o pulchnych policzkach z niewymuszoną elegancją. Dziecko właśnie próbowało wepchnąć sobie do ust pokaźny wisior matki.

- Nie, Loki – powtórzyła wypowiedziany przed paroma minutami zakaz, wyrywając się z zamyślenia i zabierając dziecku błyskotkę. - Tak to prawda. I rośnie jak na drożdżach – zwróciła się do dwórki, a ta z radością odkryła, że w tonie głosu królowej nie ma gniewu.

- Mamo, mamo! - Do komnaty wpadł wzburzony Thor, z umorusaną twarzą i zakurzonym ubrankiem, dzierżąc w dłoni dziecinny mieczyk. Za nim biegło dwóch, nieco zmieszanych, służących. - Oni mi nie pozwalają wyjść z pałacu! - Poskarżył się, podbiegając do matki. Wyciągnął brudną rączkę, próbując złapać berbecia, który jak zawsze, ze śmiechem zwrócił się w jego stronę. Loki kochał swojego starszego brata.

- Thorze, masz brudne ręce – skarciła go Frigga. - A nie możesz opuścić pałacu, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne. Możesz bawić się na dziedzińcu.

- Ale mamo, chcę się pobawić z dziećmi z miasta. - Skarżył się dalej, robiąc głupie miny do braciszka.

- Dobrze, możesz więc iść. Ze strażnikami. - Thor pochmurniał, na ten widok i Loki przestał się tak szeroko uśmiechać.

- Wszystkie dzieci na ich widok uciekają... Nie chcę się bawić sam, mamo, a on jest za mały. - Bogini było przykro, że jej syn nie może spędzać czasu jak wszystkie dzieci, wśród rówieśników, ale jak to matka, była zbyt przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojej pociechy. Nawet, jeśli w przyszłości miał zostać wielkim wojownikiem, wodzem, królem, który będzie musiał stawiać czoła o wiele większym niebezpieczeństwom.

- Przykro mi, synku. Porozmawiam z ojcem i spróbuje coś poradzić. A teraz, musisz się umyć i przebrać. - Skinęła głową na służącą, która chwyciła małego, nadąsanego następce tronu za rączkę i wyprowadziła z sali. Siedzący na kolanach matki Loki, starał się uwolnić z jej objęć i podążyć za uwielbianym bratem, ale niestety, na to nie starczyło mu ani sił, ani uroku, gdy błagalnie spojrzał jej w oczy. To było ciężkie, ale nauczyła się mu opierać. Książę zajął się więc na powrót konsumpcją królewskich klejnotów.

... ... ...

Minęło parę lat.

- Nie, Loki, nie idziesz z nami! - Zakrzyknął zdecydowanie Thor, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mimo młodego wieku, głos miał doniosły, jak jego ojciec, sam zaś był wyrośnięty, o mocnej sylwetce. Złote loki opadały mu na ramiona, bo matka nie miała serca ich ścinać. Niebieskie, wesołe oczy, złaknione były przygód i zdradzały niecierpliwą naturę księcia. Stojący przed nim Loki był jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Wciąż niepozornego wzrostu, chudy jak patyk, o delikatnej, niczym u dziewczyny, jasnej skórze. Jego idealnie czarne włosy, były jak zawsze schludnie zaczesane do tyłu, piękne, spokojne oczy, niepozbawione już wyraźnie zadziornego, łobuzerskiego błysku, wciąż patrzyły na brata z uwielbieniem, chociaż i ze złością. W przeciwieństwie do Thora, Loki był spokojnym dzieckiem, rzadko się złościł, nigdy nie okazywał zniecierpliwienia. Generalnie, w przeciwieństwie do brata, raczej nie pokazywał swoich emocji.

Dwaj czarujący książęta, różniący się od siebie niczym ogień i woda. Dzień i noc.

- Dlaczego, bracie? - Zapytał spokojnie, patrząc w oczy bratu, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem czwórki dzieci, niecierpliwie tupiących przy drzwiach, czekających na swojego przywódcę. Frigga, jak obiecała, rozmówiła się z Odynem, i w ten sposób na dworze pojawiła się czwórka dzieci, pochodzących ze znaczących rodów Asgardu. Trzech chłopców i dziewczynka, mała lady Sif, która odmawiała używania tytułu „lady" z równą stanowczością, co noszenia eleganckich sukien. Właśnie, zza pleców Thora, pokazywała Lokiemu język.

Nie lubili go i wiedział o tym. Ale nie obchodziło go to, chciał tylko być z bratem.

- Bo jesteś za mały, a my mamy dziś poważną misję! Będziesz tylko przeszkadzać! - Wyjaśnił niecierpliwie.

- Nie będę... - Zaoponował cicho młodszy brat.

- Jesteś za mały i już! Nie potrzebujemy dzieci! Poza tym, nawet nie umiesz posługiwać się mieczem! - Thor wykonał kilka cięć dziecinną bronią w powietrzu.

- Matka kazała ci się ze mną bawić. - Mówił coraz ciszej Loki, świadom spojrzeń i szeptów, wymienianych przez towarzyszy zabaw brata.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, możesz iść się poskarżyć, maminsynku! - Fandral zachichotał ze swojej pozycji przy drzwiach.

- Thorze, proszę. Zabierzcie mnie ze sobą... - Młodszy książę spuścił smutno głowę, co było jego standardowym zagraniem. I tym razem, brat spuścił z tonu i zbliżył się do niego, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu.

- Pobawię się z tobą, gdy wrócimy, dobrze? - Po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wybiegł z komnaty, a za nim trójka przyszłych wojów i mała Sif, na odchodnym pokazująca Lokiemu język. Zauważył to, spod zasłony gęstych rzęs. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, chociaż grymas nie dosięgnął zasmuconych, zawiedzionych oczu.

... ... ...

Podkradnięcie się do zbrojowni okazało się bardzo prostym zadaniem. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż nastąpi zmiana warty, i szybko przebiec do drzwi. Oczywiście, były zamknięte, ale już jakiś czas temu zauważył ciekawą rzecz. Kiedy przykładał dłoń do zamku i wyobrażał sobie dźwięk otwieranego mechanizmu, tak też się działo. Był jeszcze za mały, by się nad tym zastanawiać, traktował to jako coś normalnego. Wkradł się do środka, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. W środku było ciemno i troszkę się bał, jednak był zdeterminowany. Zamrugał kilka razy, aż oczy przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku. Powoli, uważając, aby się nie potknąć, dotarł do niskiej półki. Był tu tylko raz, z ojcem, ale doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajduje się to, czego szukał. Schował pod haftowany kaftanik misternie zdobione, złote nożyce, wrócił do drzwi, i czekał na kolejną zmianę warty.

Loki, w przeciwieństwie do Thora, potrafił być naprawdę bardzo cierpliwy.

Musiał poczekać jeszcze parę dni na odpowiednią okazję. Nadarzyła się ona, gdy zmęczeni zabawą, Thor i jego towarzysze zasnęli na rozłożonych w ogrodzie kocach. Korzystając z chwili wytchnienia, czuwające nad nimi służące przysiadły na ławce nieopodal i zatopiły się w rozmowie. Loki uśmiechnął się do siebie, powoli przekradając przez ogród do śpiącej bandy. Ukrył się za drzewem, o które lekko oparta, spała Sif. Uważając, by jej nie obudzić, i co rusz zerkając na dwie zagadane kobiety, metodycznie zaczął ścinać jej złote pukle, równie złotymi nożycami.

... ... ...

- Moje włosy! Moje piękne włosy! - Krzyk, a raczej ryk rozpaczy, niósł się daleko poza pałacowe ogrody, dosięgał aż do otwartego okna książęcej komnaty, w którym siedział, bardzo zadowolony z siebie, Loki. Ale to nie koniec, wiedział o tym. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy drzwi do jego samotni otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wparowała cała delegacja, w skład której wchodzili jego rodzice, dwie pilnujące dzieci służące, matka Sif i oczywiście, sama poszkodowana, szlochająca cicho w ramię pocieszającego ją Thora. Loki, zachowując absolutny spokój, zszedł z parapetu i skłonił się lekko.

- Czy coś się stało, tato? - Zwrócił swe niewinne spojrzenie, wyrażające uprzejmie zdziwienie, na ojca. Nie było wątpliwości, że on ma najwięcej do powiedzenia, jako król i głowa rodziny.

- To on! To on mi to zrobił! - Załkała Sif, wskazując palcem na księcia.

- Sif, co się stało z twoimi włosami?! - Loki sprawiał wrażenie, jakby dopiero co zauważył ją i stan jej czupryny. Nawet łobuzerskie iskierki w oczach, jakby przygasły.

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! To ty mi to zrobiłeś!

- Loki, ktoś ściął Sif włosy, prawdopodobnie, użył do tego złotych nożyc, skradzionych ze zbrojowni kilka dni temu. Wiesz coś o tym? - Zapytał rzeczowo Odyn, uważnie przyglądając się synowi. Loki zadziwił wszystkich, gdy zbliżył się do dziewczyny i zwrócił się do niej, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie ojca.

- Bardzo mi przykro Sif, z powodu tego, co cię spotkało. Nie rozumiem, czemu mnie o to oskarżasz. - Jego głos przybrał płaczliwy ton. Lekko uścisnął dłoń Sif, która wyglądała, jakby zrobiło jej się głupio, następnie odwrócił się w stronę ojca. - Tato, przecież nie wolno nawet zbliżać się do zbrojowni. Jak miałbym cokolwiek stamtąd wynieść? Dlaczego, wszyscy mnie obwiniają? Nic złego nie zrobiłem... - Łzy pociekły po jego policzkach. Frigga znalazła się przy nim w okamgnieniu i zamknęła w swoich objęciach.

- Już dobrze, synku. Oczywiście, że to nie ty, nikt tak nawet nie pomyślał! Ale może widziałeś coś podejrzanego, jesteś taki spostrzegawczy. - Loki pokręcił główką, chowając twarz w jej ramię.

- Tak czy inaczej, moja córka straciła włosy. Na zawsze! Jak my ją teraz wydamy za mąż!? - Uderzyła w lament matka dziewczynki.

- Ja nie chce wychodzić za mąż! - Odkrzyknęła dziewczynka, widząc w końcu coś pozytywnego w całej sytuacji.

- Spokojnie, pani, znajdziemy rozwiązanie. - Uspokoił ją Odyn, wyprowadzając z komnaty. Thor puścił oczko do Lokiego.

Mimo, iż książę został uwolniony od podejrzeń, Sif nie odzywała się do niego przez kilka lat.

Kwestie włosów, a więc i przyszłego zamążpójścia dziewczynki, załatwiono przy pomocy odrobiny magii. Tym sposobem, mała wojowniczka, zyskała kaskadę czarnych włosów, których zazdrościła jej każda kobieta w królestwie. Które w przyszłości budzić miały pożądanie wielu mężczyzn, czyniąc ją jedną z najpiękniejszych panien Asgardu.

... ... ...

Dziecięce śmiechy i pokrzykiwania niosły się szerokim echem po pałacowym dziedzińcu, ulatując w górę, ku otwartym blankom. Młodziutki następca Asgardzkiego tronu trenował w pocie czoła, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, walkę dziecięcymi mieczami. Nad czterema głosami, znacznie górował Thor, ze swym donośnym śmiechem.

- To bez sensu! Nigdy się tego nie nauczę! - Pisnął buńczucznie Volstagg, rzucając z impetem bronią o ziemię. Rozległ się trach pękającego drewna. Jak na swój wiek, chłopczyk był już niezwykle silny, za to brakowało mu pewnego... wyczucia i gracji. Stanowczo. Przez to był w stanie powalić nawet Thora jednym ciosem, ale był zbyt wolny i książę z łatwością unikał ciosów, by chwilę później, z gracją, wytrącić przeciwnikowi broń z dłoni.

- Volstaggu, nie możesz się poddawać! - Zakrzyknął Thor. Siedzący na balkonie Loki z irytacją zamknął czytaną książkę. Nie mógł się skupić. Podszedł do balustrady i spojrzał w dół. Sif właśnie zapędzała Hoguna w róg dziedzińca, Fandral beztrosko podparty o miecz puszczał oko do krzątających się nieopodal służek, a jego brat pokrzepiająco klepał w plecy, wyższego od niego o głowę, Volstagga. - Nie wolno tak łatwo dawać za wygraną! Musisz ćwiczyć, a sam się przekonasz, że staniesz się największym wojownikiem Asgardu! Zobaczysz, będziemy ruszać w bitwy ramię w ramię! Nie możesz przecież zostawić mnie samego! - Thor wymachiwał mieczem w powietrzu, a pokrzepiony tymi słowami chłopak uniósł w końcu wstydliwe opuszczoną głowę. Jego wzrok powędrował w górę i spostrzegł przyglądającego się im młodszego księcia.

- Loki! Zejdź do nas! - Zwołał, machając swoją dużą dłonią. Pozostałe dzieci przerwały swoje zajęcia i też spojrzały w górę. Volstagg dalej machał radośnie ręką, a Thor dołączył do niego. Sif posłała nienawistne spojrzenie i odwróciła wzrok, a Fandral i Hogun po prostu patrzyli. Mały książę pokręcił wyraźnie głową i zniknął z pola widzenia, zaszywając się w przylegającej komnacie z książkami. W tym samym pomieszczeniu jego matka, wraz z dwórkami, zajęta była wyszywaniem. Gdy wszedł do środka, przerwała na chwilę pracę i przyjrzała się z troską młodszemu synowi. I nie ona jedna, wiele dwórek odrywało się od obowiązków, gdy młody panicz znajdował się w pobliżu. Bo i z każdym dniem, coraz milej patrzyło się na młodego Lokiego. Frigga z czułością i rozbawieniem, a także niejaką dumą, myślała o tym, że jej syn złamie wiele niewieścich serc.

Nie martwiło jej to, że syn nie interesuje się zbytnio walką. Od dawna zdradzał wielki talent do magii i miał zadatki do zostania potężnym magiem. Nawet teraz, podniósł wzrok znad opasłego tomiska i ze skupieniem malującym się na drobnej twarzyczce, wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, kierując ją w stronę wazonu wypełnionego kwiatami. Po chwili, zgiął trzy palce, a kwiaty zniknęły. Królowa aż wstrzymała oddech ze zdziwienia, a chwilę potem, poczuła jak coś lekko mokrego ląduje jej na kolanach. Były to kwiaty z wazonu. Otaczające ją kobiety zaczęły bić brawo, a Loki patrzył na nią dumny, z szerokim uśmiechem.

Och, było oczywiste, że Asgard będzie z niego dumny. Już może być. O to Frigga była spokojna. Martwiło ją tylko, że Loki unikał towarzystwa innych dzieci, z wyjątkiem Thora. Wolał spędzać czas wśród dorosłych, a najchętniej, ze swoim starszym bratem. Ale kompletnie nie potrafił się porozumieć z jego przyjaciółmi.

Może... może one w jakiś sposób czuły, że jest inny, może to dlatego, że był inny?

Nie miała na myśli pochodzenia Lokiego, o którym prawie zapomniała. Młodszy książę był inny niż jakiekolwiek dziecko, jakie znała. Bardziej spokojny, wyciszony, pilnie się uczący. Po prostu, dziecko idealne.

I Frigga pewnie by w to uwierzyła, ale to był jej syn. Znała go, obserwowała i wiedziała, jak wiele „dziwnych wypadków" w pałacu miało zbyt wiele wspólnego z Lokim. Ale to przecież były tylko takie niegroźnie, dziecięce figle, popisywanie się swoją magią. Thor mógł do woli hasać choćby po sali tronowe, pokazując wszem i wobec, jaki z niego dzielny wojownik. Czemu więc, jej mały mag nie miałby od czasu do czasu, dla sprawdzenia samego siebie, nie poplątać świeżo wypranej bielizny, czy zamienić skacowanemu podczaszemu, źródlaną wodę, w mocny miód? Dlatego też, Frigga przymykała na to oko i nikomu nic nie mówiła, nawet mężowi.

Nie wiedziała, ba, nawet nie podejrzewała, że mały mógł choćby maczać opuszki palców w ścięciu włosów Sif (ostatecznie uznano to za podstęp jednego z licznych wrogów rodziny, jako, że dziewczynka była jedyną spadkobierczynią, sprawcy nie ujęto), czy okuleniu konia Thora, tuż przed wyścigiem zorganizowanym okazji urodzin następcy tronu, ani też w nagłej chorobie pewnej służki, która nie zauważyła małego maga, patrzącego z nienawiścią, jak ta kopie małego kociaka.

Loki kochał koty. Tego, przez którego dziewka służebna pochorowała się tak bardzo, iż musiała odejść ze służby, nazwał Oleg i trzymał w swojej komnacie.

Bo i kto by w to uwierzył, patrząc na uroczo zatopionego w lekturze księcia?

... ... ...

Kilka dni później, ojciec zabrał ich do zbrojowni, opowiadając po drodze historię chwalebnego pokonania wojsk Jotuńskich i zmuszenia ich króla do poddania się woli Odyna. Obaj chłopcy znali tę historię na pamięć, jednak uwielbiali ją i mogli słuchać wciąż i wciąż. Nader wszystko jednak, cieszy ich czas, jaki ojciec im poświęcał. Wiedzieli, że nie miał go wiele, dlatego każda chwila była cenna. Thor był w zbrojowni drugi raz, Loki trzeci, ale o tym wiedział tylko on sam i ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy zobaczył miejsce, gdzie niegdyś leżały złote nożyce. Obecnie spoczywały na dnie morza. Zaraz potem jednak, jego zielone oczy spoczęły na niebieskiej szkatule, źródle mocy, odebranej olbrzymom.

Loki uważał za głupie, że tak potężna rzecz leży tu zamknięta, zamiast służyć Asgardowi. Przeczuwał jednak, że lepiej to przemilczeć.

- ...obaj jesteście urodzonymi władcami, ale tylko jeden z was, pewnego dnia, zasiądzie na tronie Asgardu. - Loki widział, zauważył, że wzrok ojca, gdy kończył zdanie, spoczął na Thorze. Mógł się tego spodziewać i nawet go to nie zabolało. Thor był starszy i wspaniały, tron mu się należał. To on urodził się, by być królem, po co więc ojciec mówił też o nim? Czyżby nie chciał, by młodszy syn poczuł się gorszy? Przecież nie jest...

Nigdy nie dorówna Thorowi w walce, ani nie wzbudzi w ludziach tak ciepłego uwielbiania, jak on, ale każdy chyba mógł zauważyć, jak zdolnym magiem był.

Czemu więc od tamtej wizyty pragnął tylko, by ojciec na niego patrzył?

Loki był niesamowicie inteligentnym dzieckiem, ale wciąż, tylko dzieckiem.

... ... ...

Nastały ciężkie czasy dla rodziny królewskiej, gdyż obaj książęta zaczęli wkraczać w dojrzewanie. Thora nie interesowało nic, poza za walkami, przygodami i treningami, i niczego nie mógł doczekać się tak bardzo, jak swojej pierwszej bitwy. Loki spędzał czas na doskonaleniu swoich zdolności magicznych, tak w teorii, jak i w praktyce. Było więc w pewnym sensie spokojne, lecz stan ten nie miał trwać wiecznie.

Dzieci dorastały, co Frigga przyjmowała ze smutną rezygnacją. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić, ale tęskniła za czasami, gdy byli mali i niczego na świecie nie pragnęli tak, jak jej uwagi. Dwa małe szkraby na jej kolanach, które nigdy nie wzbraniały się jej uścisków, ba, zabiegali o nie! A teraz... każdy podążał swoją stroną, i chociaż nie wątpiła, że wciąż ją kochali, okazywali to inaczej. Przybiegając do jej komnaty i popisując się na wyścigi nowymi zdolnościami. Ale z jej objęć wymykali się nadzwyczaj szybko i biegli w świat, który ich wzywał. Tak już musiało być.

Ale jacy przystojni się robili obaj! Na tę myśl uśmiechała się szeroko, jak każda matka, dumna z urody dzieci.

Thor, wysoki, postawny i barczysty, przypominał jej Odyna, kiedy przybyła do Asgardzkiego pałacu, jako jego narzeczona. Miał piękne, niebieskie oczy, to stanowczo po niej. Było w nich tyleż ciepła i chęci życia, chwytania go łapczywie, ile się da, co dumy i buty, co mogło być w przyszłości niebezpiecznie, ale który chłopiec w jego wieku nie jest tak pewien siebie, zwłaszcza, mając ku temu powody?

Ściął te włosy, a królowa, musiała przyznać mu rację. Teraz, wciąż złote pukle, ledwie muskały szerokie ramiona. Z każdym dniem, dziedzic skupiał na sobie coraz więcej spojrzeń dam, rozchichotanych, ilekroć do którejś pomachał.

Takie samo, a jednocześnie inne zainteresowanie, wzbudzał Loki. Nigdy kobiety nie mogły przejść koło niego obojętnie, teraz jednak... Wzbudzał coś, jakby fascynację, swą tajemniczością i powściągliwością. A miało się to tylko nasilić. Wszak, wciąż był tylko dzieckiem, jednak lada chwila, miał stać się niezwykle pociągającym mężczyzną. Niebezpiecznym mężczyzną. Frigga o wiele bardziej wolałaby, by aura, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie młodszy syn, była bardziej podobna do tej otaczającej Thora. Beztroskiej, wesołej, takiej... ciepłej. Wiedziała, że Loki taki nie jest, i nie będzie. Jego oczy, piękne, fascynujące, o psotnym błysku. Nie było wątpliwości, że wiele kobiet wpadnie w ich pułapkę. Na szczęście, młodszy książę nie był typem wykorzystującym słabość kobiet. Cóż też był winny, że jego czar był taki, a nie inny? Mroczny, tajemniczy, fascynujący...

W dzieciństwie, niepozornego wzrostu, w ciągu kilku lat, wystrzelił w górę i chociaż nie dorównywał wzrostem Thorowi, był wysoki i przystojny. Ubierał się w czerń i zieleń, jakby celowo chciał podkreślić tę barwę swoich oczu. Czarne włosy czesał do tyłu, odsłaniając przystojną twarz.

Była dumna z synów. Bardzo się też o nich martwiła.

... ... ...

Czarnowłosy młodzieniec pewnym krokiem przemierzał szerokie korytarze pałacu. Głowę miał lekko opuszczoną, jakby zatopiony był w swoich myślach. Jednak jego oczy patrzyły wprost, niemal jarząc się psotnym blaskiem. To, że coś knuje, było dla wszystkich oczywiste na pierwszy rzut oka, gdyby nie to, że był w tym skrzydle zamku sam. Znajdowały się tu bowiem, zwykle nieużywane, komnaty gościnne. Echo jego kroków niosło się po pustych przestrzeniach, gdy co chwila rzucał dookoła niespokojne spojrzenia. Dłonie niecierpliwie to zaciskał, to znów rozprostowywał.

Ale nie do końca był sam. Boso, by nie robić hałasu, w oddaleniu, kryjąc się we wnękach i za kolumnami, podążał za nim Thor, zdeterminowany, by w końcu odkryć, gdzie jego brat znika niemal co dzień, i to na parę godzin. Rozmawiał o tym z przyjaciółmi. Sif milczała, zresztą, od lat zwykła traktować Lokiego jak powietrze, i to nieświeże, Hogun uważał, że pewnie trenuje walkę, ale Thor szczerze w to wątpił. Jego brat nigdy nie był wojownikiem. Volstagg twierdził, że pewnie szykuje jakąś psotę, co czasem mu się zdarzało, za to Fandral twardo obstawiał dziewkę. Tak czy inaczej, blondyn postanowił to odkryć. Jak na razie, szło mu bez zarzutu, Loki nie zauważył, że depcze mu po piętach. Jeszcze kawałek, dwa zakręty i wyjdą z pałacu. Młodszy brat przyspieszył, ale Thor nie mógł uczynić tego samego, nie ujawniając się. Poczekał więc, aż zniknie za zakrętem, podbiegł i...

Korytarz był absolutnie pusty.

- Loki!- Krzyknął poirytowany książę, wiedząc, że, po raz kolejny, został wystrychnięty na dudka.

Tymczasem, w tej bardzo ruchliwej części zamku, w bibliotece, Loki uśmiechnął się do starego manuskryptu. Tym razem, naprawdę nie wiedział, że obserwuje go para czekoladowych oczu. A czaiła się w nich złość. Nie na niego jednak złościła się osoba, do której należały, lecz na siebie.

... ... ...

Loki, zgodnie z prognozami matki, wyrósł na pociągającego, młodego mężczyznę. Był już biegły w swej sztuce, jako mag miał za sobą pierwsze bitwy u boku ojca i brata i... idące za nimi, pierwsze rozczarowania. Thora już otwarcie traktowano jako następce tronu, dzierżył potężny Mjiolnir, i to jemu ojciec poświęcał więcej uwagi. Mag znosił to cierpliwie, wciąż starając się być najlepszym we wszystkim, co robił, a zwłaszcza w tym, w czym mógł prześcignąć Thora. Była jeszcze jedna taka rzecz...

W pełni świadom tego, jak działa na kobiety, postanowił rozwinąć w sobie jeszcze jeden rodzaj magii. Potrzebował jednak... obiektu badań.

Za cel obrał sobie młodą, śliczną służkę. Miała jasno-złote, długie, poskręcane niczym sprężynki włosy, i jasne, wystraszone oczy. Podobała mu się. Obserwował ją.

Celowo stawał pod ścianą, bacznie się jej przyglądając, aż dziewczyna zauważała jego spojrzenie, płonąc rumieńcem. A on, patrzył dalej, niewzruszony. Przecież mu wolno.

To trwało jakiś czas, a on niczego nie przyśpieszał, chociaż mógł. Użycie magii w tym wypadku, uwłaczałoby mu. Zresztą, podniecało go to. To, jak ucieka spojrzeniem, niczym spłoszona łania, jak jej oddech przyśpieszał, a skóra robiła się rumiana, jak szybko uciekała, wypełniwszy swoje obowiązki. A on uśmiechał się pod nosem, wiedząc, że go pragnie.

Aż w końcu, pewnego dnia, sam zadał sobie trud i dopilnował, by właśnie ona przyszła do jego komnaty rozniecić ogień, gdy w pobliżu nie było nikogo innego. Usiadł na łóżku i czekał, uśmiechając się delikatnie, raz po raz, przejeżdżając językiem po wargach.

Sam przed sobą, nigdy by się nie przyznał, że się denerwował.

Weszła, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, szybko przebierając nogami.

- Wasza wysokość. - Skłoniła się szybko, nie śmiąc podnieść wzroku. Od razu zabrała się do pracy, a ręce się jej trzęsły.

Widząc jej pochyloną, gibką postać, włosy, odsłaniające gładki kark i jej drobne, spracowane dłonie, poczuł, jak opuszcza go zdenerwowanie, a wraca wrodzona pewność osiągnięcia wytyczonego celu. Gdy dziewczyna skończyła, a przez cały czas, nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, chciała uciec, jak zawsze.

- Stój. - Powstrzymał ją jednym słowem. Nie śmiała się sprzeciwić, toteż zamarła w miejscu, a książę patrzył, jak nerwowo drży. Wstał z łoża i powoli zbliżył się do niej. Chwycił w smukłą dłoń kosmyk jej włosów i zbliżył je do twarzy. Pachniały ładnie, dymem, kuchnią i kwiatami. Podobała mu się ta woń i rozkoszował się nią chwilę. - Czemu drżysz? - Zapytał odgarniając jej złote sploty z twarzy i zakładając je za ucho.

- Nie, panie... - Wyszeptała. Nie lubił tego słowa. Krew w nim zawrzała, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Uśmiechnął się. W jednej chwili, złapał jej kark, drugą ręką obejmując smukłą talię i zamknął usta pocałunkiem. Poczuł, jak dziewczyna nieśmiało próbuje mu się wyrwać, jednak szybko zaniechała tych prób. Jej ciało instynktownie przyległo do niego, była rozgrzana od żaru kominka, a jej usta były cudownie delikatnie i wilgotne. Przerwał pocałunek, odsuwając się od niej lekko, jednak nie wypuszczał jej z objęć. Patrzył spokojnie, lecz uważnie, w jej oczy, a na jego ustach igrał kuszący uśmiech. Wplótł dłoń we włosy dziewczyny. W końcu, odważyła się podnieść na niego oczy. Głodne oczy. Właśnie to chciał zobaczyć. Teraz to ona, wyraźnie już doświadczona, sięgnęła do jego ust, wspinając się lekko na palce. Drobne, spracowane dłonie gładziły jego kark i plecy, a zwinny język wkradł się do jego ust. Młody książę westchnął w jej usta zadowolony. Poprowadził ją w stronę łóżka i pozwolił, by wszystko potoczyło się swoim torem.

... ... ...

Nie została jego kochanką na długo. Wystarczająco jednak, by wiele go nauczyć. Gdy Thor coraz bardziej wsławiał się jako wielki wojownik, Loki szczycił się opinią idealnego kochanka. Kobiety szeptały między sobą o jego delikatnych dłoniach, zachłannych ustach i o tym, jak szczodra była natura dla młodego księcia. Loki uśmiechał się do siebie zadowolony, za każdym razem, gdy taka czy inna rozmowa docierała do jego uszu. Gdy patrzył w oczy niewiast i widział w nich ciekawość, chęć, by przekonać się na własnej skórze, ile prawdy jest w plotkach. Niektórym dawał ten przywilej, jeśli akurat miał taki kaprys. Ulegały mu, zawsze. Brał którą chciał i kiedy chciał, i uwielbiał to uczucie władzy, jaką miał. Wystarczała mu zupełnie, zwłaszcza, gdy patrzył, jak Thor robi maślane oczka do dziewczyny, którą posiadł ledwie poprzedniego dnia. Bardzo musiał się wtedy starać, by nie zaśmiać się w głos. Niechcący wychodziły mu tym sposobem naprawdę dobre żarty.

Nie widział, a raczej nie chciał dojrzeć jednego. Jednej pary czekoladowych oczu, które ciągle za nim wodziły. Może dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewał się tego rodzaju afektu z tej strony.

Tymczasem ona cierpiała, już od tylu lat. Z początku, zupełnie tego nie rozumiała. Myślała, że to kolejna emocja związana z tą niechęcią, którą czuła już od lat. A potem, powoli dochodziła do wniosków. Najpierw do tego, że lubi swoje czarne włosy. Potem, że są wyjątkowe, żadna inna dziewczyna takich nie ma. Podobała się chłopcom. Przypomniało jej się, jak to się stało, że jest ich posiadaczką i odkryła, że to zdarzenie jest tylko... tylko wspomnieniem. Ani dobrym, ani złym. Nie budziło już żalu, ani złości.

Wciąż starała się być na niego wściekła i postrzegać go tak źle, jak to możliwe. Ale to stawało się coraz trudniejsze, dzień po dniu. Aż w końcu, ze złości na samą siebie, gryzła nocami poduszkę, nie mogąc uciec w sen. Sny sprawiały, że budziła się na długo przed świtem, a jej ciało płonęło, mrowienie w podbrzuszu nie dawało spokoju i... śniła o nim.

A w dzień kroczyła po pałacu z wysoko uniesioną głową, udając, że wciąż go nie znosi, gdy tak naprawdę, był wszystkim, czego pragnęła.

Nie ważne, ile stron dziennika zapisała skargami, od dziecinnych „nienawidzę chłopców" po „nienawidzę siebie za to, że go pragnę", wciąż miała na myśli tą samą osobę.

A gdy stał się mężczyzną... prawdziwym, dorosłym mężczyzną, obiektem pożądania panien, ba, wdów i mężatek całego królestwa, miała ochotę wydrapać im wszystkim oczy. Przecież była pierwsza! To ona... to jej miał być Loki! Ale była zbyt uparta i dumna, by się do tego przyznać, a nawet, by zakopać topór wojenny. Pozostawało jej gryzienie poduszek.

Sif była piękną kobietą, która już dawno zapomniała, jak bardzo nie chciała wyjść za mąż i jak bardzo nienawidziła Lokiego.

- Po prostu mu powiedz – nagle, wcale o to nie proszony, odezwał się Hogun. Byli sami w komnacie, konserwowali broń. Milczeli do tej pory, bo i nigdy nie potrzebowali słów, by świetnie się zrozumieć. No cóż, pojawił się wyjątek.

- Słucham? - Zapytała, zupełnie poważnie nie mając pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

- Sif, może nie zawsze było między wami jak powinno, ale znacie się od dziecka. Po prostu mu powiedz, przecież zawsze jesteś taka bezpośrednia... - Sif czuła, że zrobiła się czerwona, niczym peleryna Thora. Wiedziała też, że nie ma sensu zaprzeczać.

- Przestań – powiedziała tylko, pochylając się nad swoim mieczem.

- Wiesz, że ja się nigdy nie mieszam...

- Wiem, ty się nawet rzadko odzywasz – wtrąciła z uśmiechem.

- … Ale już nie mogę na to patrzeć. Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Ile to już lat, Sif? - Teraz dziewczyna czuła się jak ogłuszona. Albo pijana. Albo w jakimś dziwnym wymiarze, w którym Hogun, ten Hogun, rozmawia z nią o jej życiu uczuciowym. Ba, zdaje sobie sprawę z jego istnienia i fatalnej kondycji od lat...

- Za długo...

- Załatw to. Zakończ. Albo znów będziesz mogła go nienawidzić, albo... - Zawiesił głos, nie wiedząc jak skończyć. Ona też nie wiedziała.

... ... ...

Zauważył, w końcu. Musiał. Nie na dworze, gdzie roiło się od kobiet ślących mu powłóczyste spojrzenia, czego miał tak serdecznie dość, że z ochotę wybrał się w spokojną, acz długą misję do sąsiedniego królestwa, z bratem i jego przyjaciółmi. Tu była jedyną kobietą. Bardzo piękną kobietą, chociaż w ten sposób, patrzył na nią pierwszy raz. I raz, zupełnym przypadkiem, gdy siedzieli przy ogniu, pochwycił jej spojrzenie, ułamek spojrzenia, nim na powrót, jej oczy stały się wrogie. To, co poczuł, to było coś więcej, niż jakakolwiek emocja, którą do tej pory zdołała wzniecić jakakolwiek kobieta. To była głęboka satysfakcja. W głębi duszy, książę śmiał się, jak szaleniec.

... ... ...

Po prostu do niej poszedł. Do jej komnaty, w nocy, gdy pałac szykował się do snu. Był pewien swego, zupełnie spokojny. Jednym prostym zaklęciem uśpił wszelką straż i służbę, mogącą mu w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkodzić. Albo po prostu, być.

- Witaj, Sif. - Wkradł się do środka, nawet nie pukając. Zastał ją siedzącą przed lustrem, czeszącą swoje ciemne pukle. Odwróciła się natychmiast, łapiąc pierwszą ostrą rzecz, jaką miała pod ręką, poderwała się z miejsca i rzuciła z całą siłą w niego. Nie do końca się tego spodziewał, jednak zdążył zatrzymać w locie lecący w jego stronę sztylet. - Naprawdę, jaka dziewczyna trzyma coś takiego na toaletce? - Zapytał, marszcząc brwi i i pozwalając sztyletowi opaść na podłogę.

- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?! Wynoś się! - Zażądała stanowczo, starając się zachować względny spokój. Ale nerwowa nuta w głosie ją zdradzała. Loki pokręcił głową, jakby musiał coś prostego tłumaczyć upartemu dziecku.

- Sif, daruj sobie... - Zrobił krok do przodu, a wtedy w jego stronę poleciało kolejne ostrze. Nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać, wiedział, że nie celowała w niego. Sztylet wbił się w ścianę. Zaśmiał się i momentalnie zmaterializował przy niej, unieruchamiając jej ręce, chwytając mocno za nadgarstki. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy, ale nie ze strachu, nie przed nim. Zrobił krok do przodu, ona nie mając wyjścia, do tyłu, aż oparła się o ścianę.

- Nie, Loki, zostaw mnie... - Odwróciła głowę, czując, że mu się nie wyrwie, chociaż mogła i chciała. Nie, nie chciała... Przybliżył usta do jej ucha, jego włosy łaskotały ją w szyję, a oddech pieścił skórę, gdy wyszeptał:

- Nie. Robię i biorę to, co chcę. A chcę ciebie. - Automatycznie, jej usta znalazły jego, a gdy się spotkały, nie potrafiła powstrzymać jęku. W życiu nie myślała, że może się tak czuć. Nawet w najbardziej męczących snach.

Przyciskał ją do ściany, mocno, podczas gdy jego język penetrował wnętrze jej ust, a smukłe palce zwinie zsuwały z ramion tunikę, odsłaniając piersi. Loki wsunął kolano między jej uda i powoli docisnął. Dziewczyna szarpnęła jego włosy, ledwie panując nad sobą. Oddychała ciężko, nierównomiernie, pojękując. Dworskie plotki okazały się prawdą.

- Loki... - Szepnęła ciężko, gdy gorące wargi objęły jej sutek. Poczuła, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha.

- Na to czekałem, Sif. Wreszcie mnie nie odtrącasz. Tyle lat, Sif... - Powiedział, powoli odsuwając się od niej. Uśmiech miał naprawdę paskudny. Nim rozpalona, zdezorientowana kobieta zdążyła zareagować, zniknął. Zostawił są rozbudzoną i niezaspokojoną, całkowicie obnażoną z jej najskrytszym pragnieniem, które tak skrzętnie ukrywała, przez tyle czasu...

Nie odezwała się do niego słowem przez następne parę lat, aż przyszło jej prosić go o wstawienie się u ojca za Thorem.


	2. Akt drugi: Kokon

Troszkę krócej niż ostatnio i... "Thorowato"

... ... ...

Tragedia w trzech aktach

Akt drugi:Kokon

... ... ...

Szczupły, blady palec, o idealnie owalnym, czarnym paznokciu, powoli przesunął się po tafli lustra a w komnacie rozbrzmiał dźwięczny śmiech. To miał być tylko kolejny żart, ale wyszedł nadspodziewanie dobrze. Loki stał przed potężnym, bogato zdobionym zwierciadłem i podziwiał swoje odbicie, które wszakże, przedstawiał kobietę. Wysoką, o wąskiej talli i dużych piersiach, nieco ukrytych przez niedopasowaną, męską odzież, którą wciąż miał na sobie. Zachował swoją bladą cerę i kruczoczarne włosy, które teraz, poskręcane, padały na plecy i dalej, aż za pośladki. Za to jego oczy pociemniały, a może to tylko źrenice, powiększone z ekscytacji? Na czerwonych, pełnych wargach igrał lubieżny uśmiech. Nieskromnie przyznał, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą Asgardu. Zachichotał i pomyślał, dlaczego by tego nie wykorzystać? Zawsze był tego ciekaw, tego, jak to jest być kobietą i kochać się z mężczyzną. Przejechał czarnym paznokciem po linii swoich brwi, poprzez czerwone usta, szyję, aż do miejsca między piersiami.  
Stanowczo, sam miałby na siebie ochotę... I w sumie, czemu nie?  
Znalezienie kochanka tu, w Asgardzie, mogłoby być, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, problematyczne. W końcu jedyną, oficjalną, czarnowłosą niewiastą w królestwie, jest Sif, a do niej akurat nie jest podobny. Przecież nie mógł dopuścić, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że książę zabawia się w ten sposób. A na wyprawę miłosną do innego świata nie miał ochoty. Nikt z tych podrzędnych istot, nie był godzien go dotykać.  
Lady Loki, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego odbicia, przygryzła idealnie czerwoną wargę. Czas przyjrzeć się temu ciału dokładnie. Ma oto kobiece ciało, tylko i wyłącznie jego, z którym może zrobić co zechce. Z rozbawieniem pomyślał, ilu mężczyzn w Asgardzie, zazdrościłoby mu w skrytości.  
Z początku, chciał tylko, aby jego twarz nabrała bardziej kobiecych cech, wyłącznie w celach płatania figli otoczeniu. Ale udało mu się przybrać postać całkowicie kobiecą. Po raz kolejny potwierdziło się, że jest świetnym magiem.  
Chwycił delikatnie palcami rąbek tuniki i powoli, skupiając się na uczuciu, jakie wywoływała przesuwająca się po nagim ciele materia, ściągnął z siebie naraz wszystkie górne warstwy odzieży, pozostając w skórzanych spodniach. W lustrze, Lady Loki pokazała białe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, na ten widok. Opuszki palców szybko przebiegły po skórze piersi, zatrzymując się na brzuchu. Była chłodna i delikatna, miękka, niczym jedwab. Patrzył tylko w lustro, jakby nieświadom, że to, czego dotyka, to jego ciało. Jędrne, lekko stożkowate piersi, o ciemnych, sterczących sutkach. Uszczypnął delikatnie jeden z nich, a z ust, jego, a jednak, jakby obcych, głośno uszło powietrze. Wargi same się rozchyliły, a oczy rozjaśniały, gdy obie dłonie zaczęły ostrożnie pieścić piersi. O tak, znał to, widział wiele razy i to było naprawdę podniecające. Ciemne oczy Lady Loki przymknęły się, gdy poczuł rozkoszne mrowienie między nogami i skurcze w podbrzuszu. Wargi mu spierzchły, zwilżył je więc językiem. Otworzył oczy i odniósł wrażenie, że kobieta lustra uśmiecha się szeroko, całkiem wbrew jego woli. Jakby stawał się coraz bardziej z nią zespolony, a jednocześnie, tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Ale gra była zbyt interesująca, by ją przerywać. Nie patrząc ani na siebie, ani w lustro, szybko ściągnął spodnie i odrzucił je w kąt. Założył za uszy opadające mu na twarz kosmyki włosów i podniecony, spojrzał w lustro. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i jej dłonie wylądowały na brzuchu, tuż pod pępkiem, zmierzając w dół.  
Było coś, z czego mistrz magii nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Im dłużej pozostawał w tym ciele, tym bardziej stawał się Lady Loki, kobietą, nie tylko ciałem, ale i umysłem.  
Dłonie powędrowały na uda, a gdy próbowały wślizgnąć się między zaciśnięte nogi, nagle zamarły. Lady Loki wyprostowała się i przygryzła wargę, podniecenie utrudniało jej myślenie, ale gdyby tak...  
Stanęła bokiem do lustra, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie, przygryzając kciuk. W sumie, to też go ciekawiło, może nawet bardziej... Może to połączyć? I tak zapędził się już dość daleko w swojej zabawie, po co się zatrzymywać, a to nurtowało coraz bardziej...  
Co czuje kobieta, kiedy kocha się... z nim? Przełknął głośno ślinę i zamknął oczy, rozmyślając nad tym, jakie to uczucie, jakby to było, zrobić to z samym sobą, jednocześnie będąc kimś innym. A potem stwierdził, że trzeba się o tym przekonać. Nie otwierając oczu, skupiła cała uwagę na zaklęciu stwarzającym jego klona. Oczywiście, pod właściwą postacią. Lady Loki uśmiechnęła się do siebie, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała. Czekała, aż się zbliży, nie wykonując jednego ruchu. Drżała, ze zniecierpliwienia, czekając, by poczuć to, co tamte wszystkie kobiety.  
Dłonie, o idealnie takiej samej temperaturze, jak jej, zacisnęły się na ramionach. Nie uniosła powiek, chociaż tak bardzo pragnęła spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Teraz chciała wyłącznie czuć. Ostrożnie odsunął włosy z jej karku i poczuła wilgotne usta na szyi. Westchnęła cicho i usłyszała swój prawdziwy głos, zniżony do szeptu, koło swojego ucha.  
- Wiesz, że to popieprzone, prawda? - pociągnął ją za włosy. - Zastanawiasz się, kto jest... tobą? - Szybkim ruchem odwrócił ich w stronę lustra i Lady Loki spojrzała na odbicie i zamarła na chwilę.  
O tak, to było to. Nieznośnie podniecające. Wyglądał i czuł się jak kobieta, ale jednocześnie, wciąż był sobą. W tym samym czasie widział siebie, stojącego z tyłu, patrzącego w oczy swojej kobiecej postaci z tym samym uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, któremu ulegały wszystkie damy królestwa. Teraz rozumiał dlaczego. Pożądał samego siebie, niemal do szaleństwa, jednocześnie, będąc też mężczyzną, pociągało go to kobiece ciało. Czuł odbicie tego pożądania w ciele klona, gdy przylgnął do niego. Dłonie Lokiego odwzorowywały na ciele Lady Loki trasę jej wcześniejszych wędrówek. Ale nie zatrzymał się na złączeniu ud, tylko delikatnie je rozsunął, przesuwając palce dalej. Ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku, który kobieta po chwili przerwała, odwracając się twarzą do niego.  
Oboje jesteśmy. Dzisiejszej nocy, posmakuję najbardziej niezwykłej miłości z samą sobą. - Powiedziała, przesuwając palcami po twarzy Lokiego.  
- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo... - Odszeptał, łapiąc ją za kark i przyciągając do pocałunku. Z każdą chwilą, to wszystko robiło się coraz dziwniejsze. Ciało kobiety było dziwne, o wiele mniej zdyscyplinowane, niż męskie. O wiele... podatniejsze. Dziwne było to, że całuje sam siebie, on sam też, dotyka ciała, które było i nie było jego, a najdziwniejsze to, jak bardzo miesza mu się głowie, od mnogości doznań.  
Rzucona na łóżko Lady Loki, traciła resztki kontroli. Pochylił się nad nią, a po chwili znowu byli jednym ciałem. Gdy ją brał, wbiła w jego plecy czarne paznokcie.  
Cholera, nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy...  
Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając szyję, a Loki wykorzystał to skwapliwie, przysysając się do niej. Lady Loki zastanawiała się, czy zostanie ślad.  
Penetrując ją, uniósł głowę, by przez cały czas patrzeć na jej twarz.  
A więc tak wygląda... Tak płoną jego oczy, tak opadają włosy i wykrzywiają usta. Tak to jest, czuć go w sobie. Rozkosz na progu bólu.  
Patrzył jak pieprzy sam siebie i opuszczały go ostatki rozumu.  
Doszli równocześnie, w końcu, oboje byli nim.

... ... ...

- Za Asgard! Do ataku! - Wrzeszczał Thor, przekrzykując wywołaną przez siebie burzę. Żywioł szalał dookoła, niemal wyrywając drzewa z korzeniami, niszcząc za to doszczętnie drobniejsze rośliny. Pokonując z trudem wiatr, Loki zdołał się zbliżyć do ogarniętego bitewnym szałem brata, starając się przekazać to, co wszyscy próbowali wykrzyczeć do blondyna przez wiatr, bez skutku.

- Thorze! Uspokój się! To przecież tylko manewry! - Zakrywając twarz peleryną, starał się przemówić mu do rozsądku. Zachowywał spokój, chociaż kretyńskie zachowanie brata było wyzwaniem dla jego cierpliwości.

- Nie, Loki! Wracaj na swoje miejsce! - Thor go nawet nie słuchał, rzucając się w stronę lasu, w którym ukryli się przerażeni „wrogowie". Loki zacisnął dłonie w pięści, z trudem hamując chęć przyłożenia temu idiocie, zwarł szczęki, powstrzymując kilka ostrych słów, które bardzo chciały ulecieć do ucha blondyna. Wracaj na swoje miejsce... czyli stercz jak zawsze za plecami wspaniałego brata i patrz na jego dziecinne popisy. Nie miał zamiaru. Przeniósł się do położonego daleko od „frontu", namiotu ojca, zaraportować, że jeśli zaraz ktoś nie powstrzyma jaśnie pana, Asgard będzie miał na głowie prawdziwą wojnę.

Thor nie odezwał się do brata ani słowem przez prawie tydzień.

Niewiele go to obchodziło. Pomyślał tylko, że jeśli to ma być ich przyszły król, marny los czeka Asgard. Królestwo na to nie zasłużyło, na szczęście, królem pozostaje Odyn i szybko się to nie zmieni.

Mylił się.

... ... ...

Ojciec oszalał.

Tyle było w głowie Lokiego, który jako jedyny pozostał pochmurny, gdy król oznajmij rodzinie swoją wolę. Thor zostanie królem i to już niebawem, bo za parę dni.

- Gratulacje bracie, będziesz wspaniałym królem – łgał jak z nut, ściskając serdecznie brata i klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Już dawno przestał być tym głupcem, który święcie wierzył w nienaruszalne prawo starszego do tronu. Oczywiście, nigdy nie myślał o tym na poważnie, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że byłby lepszym królem. To jednak nigdy nie było realną opcją. To przecież ojciec był królem, najlepszym, o jakim mogli marzyć. Jak może oddawać los królestwa w ręce lekkomyślnego Thora? Chyba tego dobrze nie przemyślał...

- Ojcze, jestem zaszczycony. Przysięgam, że cię nie zawiodę. - Starszy z książąt uklęknął przed ojcem, a Loki poczuł wściekłość. Nie mógł jednak jej okazać, wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Lecz powziął postanowienie nie do obalenia.

... ... ...

Na dzień przed koronacją, po raz pierwszy od tamtej nocy, przybrał kobiecą postać i okrywszy czarne włosy chustą, wymknął się z pałacu udając służkę. Szybko, kierując się złością, poszedł do ukrytego w lesie miejsca, w którym świat był... cieńszy. Nie raz już korzystał z tego przejścia, śmiejąc się z Heimdala, który nie mógł widzieć przez otwarte przez Lokiego portale. Był wtedy zupełnie poza czyjąkolwiek kontrolą. Jednak teraz, nie zamierzał nigdzie się przenosić. Po prostu „nie domknął" portalu do Jutenheimu, na tak długo i na tyle duży, by „coś", mogło się tu zjawić w samą porę na koronację. Wiedział, że Jotunowie nie przepuszczą takiej okazji...

... ... ...

Wrócił do siebie, jak również, do swojej formy. Powoli odrzucił osłaniającą go chustę i jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co uczynił. Nasłał potwory na swoje ukochane królestwo, tylko po to, żeby opóźnić koronację Thora.

Cholera.

Oparł się dłońmi o taflę lustra i z ciężkim sercem spojrzał w oczy swojemu odbiciu.

Chyba jednak oszalał.

... ... ...

Przyglądał się swojej ręce, jakby wcale nie była jego. Teraz był pewien, że zwariował. A może to kara, za to, co uczynił?

Ale przecież nie mógł inaczej. Gdy Thor w porywie złości, lekkomyślnie powziął decyzję o wyprawie do krainy olbrzymów, nabrał pewności, że nie nadaje się na króla. Ale ta jego arogancja i porywczość, mogła kosztować jego i towarzyszy życie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, z miejsca więc zgodził się wziąć udział w wyprawie, a korzystając z tego, że uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na przekomarzaniu Fandrala i Volstagga, szybko polecił strażnikowi udać się do Odyna i poinformować go o tym, że Thor wbrew jego woli, udał się do Jotunheimu. Co innego mógł zrobić? Przecież brat nigdy by go nie posłuchał. I naprawdę nie wiedział, że zostanie wygnany.

Ale nie widział nigdy ojca tak rozsierdzonego.

Nie mógł myśleć logicznie. Ta chwila, gdy gigant złapał go za ramie... Był pewien, że straci rękę, gdy patrzył, jak kruszy się zbroja. Tymczasem, nic się nie stało. Nic.

A Volstagg ma ciężkie odmrożenie. Dlaczego? Magia nie mogła go ochronić, zwłaszcza, że przecież nic nie zrobił. Nie zdążył.

Najgorsze jednak było to, jak patrzyła na niego ta bestia.

Zupełnie, jakby...

Co się właściwie stało? Co jest... z nim? To oczywiste, zawsze wiedział, że jest inny, ale mógł być magiem, odludkiem, psotnikiem, kłamcą, a nawet wariatem, żadna z tych cech nie czyniła go odpornym na zimno Jotunów.

Nie powinna.

Patrzył na swoją dłoń, przesuwając po niej wzorkiem, milimetr po milimetrze. Czemu mu się zdawało, że zabarwiła się wtedy na niebiesko? Przecież...

- Kto mu powiedział!? - Krzyk Volstagga oderwał go od myśli. Chciał ich uświadomić, dzięki komu teraz żyją, pokazać, że postąpił mądrzej, niż Thor. Czemu więc, słyszy pretensje w głosie Fandrala? Zrzucił mu spokojne acz zdecydowane spojrzenie, czując, ze przestaje panować nad, zwykle całkowicie poskromionymi, emocjami.

- Loki... - Odwrócił się, słysząc głos wołający jego imię, głos, który ostatnim razem zrobił to lata temu. Teraz, podobnie jak tamtej nocy, było w nim błaganie. I byłby to wykorzystał, ale zwyczajnie nie miał ochoty. - Przekonaj Wszechojca, by zmienił zdanie. - Naprawdę, miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Cały swój strach i wściekłość, skierował na brata.

I co wtedy? Kocham Thora, ale dobrze wiecie, jaki jest. Jest arogancki, porywczy i niebezpieczny. Sami widzieliście! Czy takiego króla nam trzeba? - Coś mu mówiło, że powinien udać się do zbrojowni, że odpowiedź kryje się w szkatule Jotunów... Nie zważając więc na swoje zachowanie, pośpiesznie opuścił komnatę, ignorując pokątne marudzenie Sif.

... ... ...

Szkatuła emanowała hipnotyzującym, wzywającym go światłem. Oddychał szybko i płytko, czując, jak na czoło występują mu kropelki potu. Tysiące myśli kłębiło się w głowie, nie potrafiąc złożyć wszystkiego w jedną całość. Inny. Jotunheim. Zimno. Ojciec. Szkatuła.

Nie zauważył kiedy i nie wiedział po co, uniósł szkatułę w górę.

- Stój! - Ostry rozkaz ojca, na który zamarł. Nie było sensu kłamać.

- Jestem przeklęty? - Usłyszał swój głos.

- Nie. - Padła krótka odpowiedź.

- Więc kim jestem? - Ledwo panował nad głosem, aby mu nie drżał, zniżył go do szeptu.

- Moim synem.

- I kim jeszcze? - Coś w rodzaju gniewu, rozlało się zimną falą po ciele, by zaraz ustąpić, gorącemu strachowi przed dowiedzeniem się prawdy. Ale musiał wiedzieć. Ale Odyn milczał. Z autodestrukcyjną determinacją podszedł do ojca. Słowa dalej same wypływały z jego ust, nawet nie wiedział, jak zdołały ukształtować się w takie zdania. - Szkatuła nie była jedyną rzeczą, jaką zabrałeś z Jotunheimu, prawda?

- Nie. - Loki stał teraz przy schodach, uporczywie wpatrując się w Odyna. - Gdy bitwa ustała, znalazłem w świątyni dziecko. Było małe, jak na dziecko olbrzymów. Porzucone, cierpiące, skazane na śmierć. Był to syn. Laufeya. - Ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że przed oczyma zrobiło mu się ciemno.

- Syn Laufeya? - Powtórzył, czując jak myśli wreszcie ustawiają się we wzór. A potem, wszystko stało się jasne, a jego cały świat runął. Nie... - Dlaczego? Miałeś ręce we krwi Jotunów, dlaczego mnie zabrałeś? - Nagle oddychanie stało się ciężkim obowiązkiem.

- Byłeś niewinnym dzieckiem... - Kłamstwo.

- Nie. Miałeś w tym cel, jaki? - Bolesna obręcz ściskała jego głowę, czuł, jak ogarnia go rozpacz. Musi wiedzieć wszystko, a Odyn tylko na niego patrzy jak... jak na potwora. Nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia z oczu uwielbianego ojca. - Powiedz mi!

- Sądziłem, że dzięki tobie zdołamy zjednoczyć królestwa i zapanuje pokój. - Nie wierzył. Koszmarny sen. Jeszcze kilka dni temu był Asem, księciem Asgardu, magiem... A teraz? Szaleniec, potwór, zwykły pakt dyplomatyczny. - Ale to już nie ważne...

- Więc jestem niczym więcej, jak kolejną zabraną rzeczą? Zamkniętą tu, aż będzie do czegoś potrzebna? - Mówił głośno, nerwowo, nie panując nad drżeniem głosu.

- Przeinaczasz moje słowa... - Jednak on nie słuchał.

- Mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? - Głos Wszechojca był spokojny, ale nic nie było w stanie ukoić teraz Lokiego.

- Jesteś moim synem. Chciałem uchronić cię przed prawdą.

- Dlaczego? Bo jestem potworem którym rodzice straszą nocą dzieci!? - Wybuchł. Odyn mówił całkiem szczerze i to było najgorsze. Całe jego życie, aż do tej chwili, okazały się nieważne. Nigdy nie był tu nikim ważnym. - Teraz wszystko ma sens! Rozumiem, czemu przez te wszystkie lata faworyzowałeś Thora. Bo nie ważne jak bardzo mógłbyś mnie kochać – Coś się działo z Odynem, ale Loki sądził, że próbuje mu tylko przerwać – Nie pozwoliłbyś, aby olbrzym zasiadł na tronie Asgardu!- Odyn osunął się na ziemię. Książę natychmiast zamilkł, klękając przy ojcu. Ostrożnie chwycił go za dłoń. Była zimna.

Nie... to nie możliwe... Co on...

- Straże! Straże, na pomoc!

... ... ...

Potwór. Był potworem.

Siedział w swojej komnacie, było niemal całkiem ciemno, jedynie słabe światło gwiazd, padała na łóżko, na którym siedział

Potwór.

Patrzył na swoje dłonie. Były niebieskie.

Czuł, że wszyscy go zawiedli, ale też, nie wiedząc czemu, że on zawiódł wszystkich.

Co teraz będzie z Asgardem? Ojciec zapadł w letarg, a zbliża się wojna z Jotunheimem.

Z... z jego światem...

Ukrył czerwone oczy w dłoniach. Nie, to nie był jego świat. On nie jest jednym z nich. Jest Asem, synem Odyna i udowodni to. Posprząta cały ten bałagan do którego doprowadził Thor i pokaże, że jest godnym jego imienia.

W kącie stało potłuczone lustro.

... ... ...

Nigdy jeszcze nie widział Odyna tak słabego i bezbronnego. Serce go bolało, kiedy na to patrzył. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, przeprosić... Nikt jednak nie umiał powiedzieć, kiedy się obudzi. Matka też była zaniepokojona. Oczywiście, wiedziała o wszystkim. Nawet nie miał do niej pretensji, że nic nie mówiła. Ojciec zabronił, a jego słowo było najważniejsze. Zapewniła go, że bez względu na wszystko, jest ich synem i żadne z nich nie chciało, by czuł się inny. A przecież i tak tak było. Ale to nie ze starszeństwa wynikało to, jak różnie byli traktowani.

Matka twierdziła, że Thor mógł wrócić. A to nie zgadzało się z planami Lokiego. I bez tego głupca mieli dość problemów, musi to jakoś powstrzymać, musi...

Drzwi sam się przed nim otworzyły, straże padli na kolana, a najstarszy z rady, uklęknąwszy przed księciem, wręczył mu berło. Zdziwiony, spojrzał pytająco na matkę.

- Thor jest wygnany. Linia sukcesji idzie do ciebie. I dopóki Odyn się nie obudzi, Asgard jest twój – Tak, to znacznie ułatwiało sprawę.

... ... ...

Może był po prostu zły? Może dlatego, że był Jotunem? Ze smutkiem wspomniał beztroskie dzieciństwo, szczęśliwą młodość, rodzinę... To wszystko, co utracił. A przecież, chciał dobrze. I to tak bardzo bolało, gdy patrzył w cierpiące oczy Odyna.

- Udałoby mi się ojcze! Zrobiłbym to! Dla ciebie! Dla nas! - wykrzykiwał, rozpaczliwie szukając w spojrzeniu ojca chociaż śladu dumy, aprobaty...

- Nie, Loki... - Usłyszał te słowa o jeden raz za dużo w swoim życiu. I było to wiele mówiące, zawiedzione nie. Nie udało ci się. Nigdy by ci się nie udało. Nigdy nie będziesz wystarczająco wiele wart. Poczuł, jak wszelkie emocje go opuszczają. A więc przegrał.

Patrząc w oczy Odynowi, puścił rączkę Mjolnira. Spadł.


	3. Akt trzeci: Motyl

to jest dokładnie takie, jak mi się pisało: ciężko

... ... ...

Tragedia w trzech aktach

Akt trzeci: Motyl

... ... ...

Próbował unieść głowę, ale to nieodmiennie kończyło się przygniatającym do ziemi, ostrym bólem. Próbował rozewrzeć usta, by krzyczeć ze strachu i rozpaczy, ale i na to mu nie pozwolono. Zmaltretowane, spękane wargi, trwały mocno przy sobie, zszyte brutalnie, mocną, chociaż cienką, stalową nicią. Wciąż krwawiły przy najmniejszym ruchu. Chciał podnieść głowę wysoko, spojrzeć w górę, zobaczyć niebo, jakiekolwiek nie było, a potem naciągnąć ostre nici tak mocno, by pozwolić krwi wypłynąć, i po prostu się nią udławić. Melodramatyczne, ale to jedyny sposób na samobójstwo, jaki mu pozostał. A raczej nie, bo nawet, gdyby zdołał pokonać przeszywający, kujący ból w głowie, nie zdołałby nawet spojrzeć całkiem przed siebie. Do pewnego rodzaju ciężkiej, metalowej obręczy, którą zapięto mu jak psu, na szyi, przyczepiono gruby łańcuch, pętający całe jego ciało, krępujący dłonie na plecach, wreszcie utrzymujący go ciągle w tej samej, klęczącej pozycji, przytwierdzonego do nagiej, zimnej ściany. Ta sama rzecz na jego szyi, odebrała mu całą magię.  
Księciu Asgardu odebrano wszystko, jakąkolwiek wolność, godność, wszystko. Mógł tylko trwać, z brodą przytwierdzoną do klatki piersiowej i tracić zmysły.  
Nie wiedział nawet, gdzie jest. Spadał, to pamiętał. Bo to było niesamowite uczucie. Jakby nagle zostawił wszystko za sobą, wliczając w to siebie samego. I tak było w istocie, za chwilę miał zginać, roztrzaskać się na obcej ziemi, gdzieś daleko poza dziewięcioma królestwami Odyna, gdzie nikt nigdy go nie znajdzie... Zresztą, czy by szukał? Ciała zdrajcy?  
Ale tak się nie stało i uderzywszy w twardą ziemię, Loki pierwszy raz w życiu przeklął swoje niemal nieśmiertelne ciało.  
Uświadomił sobie jeszcze, że nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu. Ciemność zaczęła zasnuwać mu oczy i nim stracił świadomość, zobaczył jeszcze smutne oczy matki.  
Nie wiedział też, kim są te istoty. A one nie bardzo zdawały sobie sprawę, z kim mają do czynienia. No, może tylko to, że jest Asgardczykiem i magiem. To najwyraźniej było absolutnie wystarczające, by obedrzeć go z szat i godności, założyć tę przeklętą obręcz i zostawić w celi, która nawet nie miała dachu. Dobrze, że w tym świecie padał czasem deszcz, bo przez brutalnie zszyte wargi, dostał gorączki, a krople tak rozkosznie schładzały rozpalony kark. Ale to nie wystarczyło, by odsunąć od niego majaki.  
- Loki... - Głos był cudny, słodki niczym miód i tak znajomy... Kobiecy, ale to nie była matka, to była...  
Uniósł ostrożnie głowę, starając się zignorować ból i kapiącą krew, mieszającą się z deszczem. Przed nim, tuż obok, klęczała Sif. Taka, jakiej jej nigdy nie widział. Spokojna, łagodna, uśmiechnięta, z oczami wypełnionymi miłością. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale lekki ruch warg przyniósł tylko ból i kolejną stróżkę krwi.  
- Ciii... - Odezwała się cicho, łagodnie, dotykając delikatnie jego policzka i Loki poczuł żal, z powodu tego wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek się między nimi wydarzyło. Dłoń przy jego twarzy była jak mały skrawek, domu, tu, na jego osobistym dnie. Ledwie zdołał zamknąć oczy i wtulić się w jej ciepło, by uciec, chociaż na chwilę, kraty jego celi otworzyły się ze zgrzytem i Sif rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Do środka weszła jedna z tych istot. Wysoka, szczupła, o zielonkawej skórze i obrzydliwych kończynach, przypominających uschnięte korzenie. Zacisnął powieki mocniej, czując, jak palące łzy gromadzą się pod nimi. Czuł całym sobą odstręczającą obecność istoty, która tylko na niego popatrzyła, sprawdziła, czy żyje i wyszła. Ale gdy książę otworzył oczy, Sif nie wróciła.  
Właściwie, dlaczego go tu trzymają? Wiedzą, że jest niebezpieczny, inaczej nie mieliby powodu, poza zwykłym okrucieństwem, czego też nie wykluczał, tak go traktować. Więc czemu po prostu go nie zabiją?

Ocknął się, nawet nie pamiętając, kiedy stracił przytomność. Wargi nie krwawiły, póki co i bóg wolał nie sprawdzać, jak bardzo posunięty jest proces gojenia. Nic poza tym, nie bolało go ani mniej, ani bardziej, niż poprzednio, dlaczego więc się wybudził?  
Usłyszał perlisty śmiech. Kobiecy. Rozbrzmiewał jakby wewnątrz jego głowy. Ale dłonie, zimne, jak u trupa, naprawdę pojawiły się na jego barkach. Przerażenie, towarzyszące mu bez ustanku, rozszerzyło mu źrenice, serce trzepotało w piersi. Jeśli... jeśli to jedna z tych istot... Ale nie, one nie miały takiego głosu. Kto tu jest?  
Śmiech, tym razem jakby łagodniejszy, uspokajający, zabrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu. A po chwili, przerażone oczy, do tej pory wpatrzone w jego kolana, napotkały zgoła inny widok. Czarne, jedwabiste włosy, blada twarz, zielone oczy i kuszące usta. To był on... To była Lady Loki. Jej słodka, delikatna twarz z przejęciem wpatrywała się w swoją męską postać, będącą teraz nie mniej, nie więcej, jak makabrycznym, groteskowym przeciwieństwem.  
W jej oczach, mimo zmartwienia, wciąż płonęły psotne iskierki, podczas gdy jego, dawno wygasły, a wypełniły się strachem i bólem. I tylko jedno łączyło teraz te oczy. Szaleństwo. Ukryte, ledwie niepokojące, za rzęsami kobiety i całkiem otwarte, rosnące w siłę, w spojrzeniu mężczyzny.  
Jej kruczoczarne, jedwabiste włosy, lśniły w tym nikłym świetle... czegokolwiek, co było nad nimi, jego były tylko sklejonymi potem, strąkami. Lady Loki miała skórę jak świeże mleko i sam wiedział, jak niesamowicie jedwabistą w dotyku. Tylko podejrzewał, jak chory, żółty odcień, musiała przybrać jego, opięta na trawionym gorączką ciele. Jej usta... wygięte w smutną podkówkę, pozostawały tak samo kuszące, obiecujące... Po jego wargach została w sumie tylko jarząca się, zszyta ostrą nicią, rana.  
Lady Loki odsunęła się od niego nieco, ale tylko odrobinę, by nawet nie pomyślał, że go opuści. A potem ostrożnie wplotła swoją drobną dłoń w posklejane strąki na jego głowie... które już nimi nie były. Czuł, jak jej palce bez trudu przeczesują delikatnie zadbane, proste kosmyki. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, a ona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i złożyła na okaleczonych ustach delikatny pocałunek. Były wolne, bez jednej ranki, kuszące i miękkie, dokładnie takie, jakich smakowała niejedna dama Asgardu. Potem poczuł, jak wygasa ból w jego głowie, a ciężka obręcz znika z szyi. Dłonie kobiety ostrożnie błądziły po jego ciele, a wszędzie tam, gdzie się znalazły, znikały łańcuchy. W końcu, był wolny, pozbawiony bólu i pęt, klęczący z wdzięczności przed nią. Umęczony, przytulił głowę do jej kolan, a ona, śmiejąc się wciąż perliście, delikatnie gładziła jego włosy, schodząc na kark, a dotyk jej chłodnych palców wywoływał przyjemne dreszcze na jego ciele, powodował, że wszystkie drobne włoski, zjeżyły się.  
Wyprostował się, sięgając po jej usta. Bez protestu, osunęła się w jego ramiona, pozwalając objąć, łapczywie błądzić dłońmi po swoim ciele. Westchnął szczęśliwy w jej usta, podczas gdy jej palce znalazły się na klatce piersiowej, pieszcząc nagle niezwykle wrażliwą, skórę. W odpowiedzi, uniósł ją delikatnie do góry, sadzając na swoich kolanach. Lady oplotła go nogami, a jej usta powędrowały w dół, na szyje, gdzie w tętnicy pulsowało mocne, przyśpieszone tętno. Podczas gdy zdejmował z niej kolejne warstwy iście królewskiej szaty, jej dłonie powędrowały w dół, oburącz chwytając przedmiot licznych pikantnych plotek na dworze. Jęknął głośno, czując chłodne palce na swojej męskości. Już mu w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, że ta kobieta, to on. Nic mu nie przeszkadzało...  
Z poranionych, bolących warg leciała krew, dłonie boleśnie skrępowane, tkwiły związane na plecach, czuł tylko ból i zimno. Ale wciąż był pobudzony, mimo iż po marze Lady Loki nie pozostał nawet ślad. Obrzydliwa istota znów na niego patrzyła, na jego upokarzający stan. Ze wstydu było mu niedobrze, a wiele był dał, by się po prostu udławić...  
Nawet chciał zwymiotować. Nie miał czym. Nie karmili go. Zresztą, nie musieli, nie musiał jeść.

Tym razem wiedział, że śni. To nawet nie była kolejna halucynacja, czy jak inaczej nazwać te wytwory jego oszalałego umysłu. Zwykły sen. Nie miał pojęcis, skąd to wie, po prostu, miał tą pewność. I w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich mar, w pewnym sensie ucieszył się, że ją widzi. To była matka. Taka, jaką ją widział w dzieciństwie, taka, jaką chciał zapamiętać. Z pewnością nie taka, jaką była teraz, gdy ukochani synowie przysporzyli jej siwych włosów. Młoda, piękna, w jego oczach, najpiękniejsza na świecie. Promienna kobieca postać i wyciągnięte ku niemu ramiona. Matka. Nic nie mówiła, tylko tak stała. A on patrzył na nią, unosząc wzrok tak wysoko, jak mógł, nie prowokując bólu. I po prostu patrzył, czerpiąc z tego w najwyższym stopniu masochistyczną, przyjemność. Jeśli przyjdzie mu umrzeć w tym miejscu, to przynajmniej chciał się napatrzeć na ten widok, chociaż samo jej wspomnienie, wspomnienie beztroski dzieciństwa, niosło za sobą ból. W końcu jednak, matka zniknęła, a on żył nadal.

- Bracie! Bracie! - Wołanie Thora stawało się coraz głośniejsze, z początku, jakby dobiegało z oddali, z czasem zbliżyło się, jak gdyby biegł w jego stronę... Ta troska, ten gniew... Nie, Loki nie miał zamiaru znowu tego przeżywać, tym razem, nawet nie podniesie wzroku...  
Ale nie rozumiał, czemu, skąd... przecież gorączka go opuściła. Czemu więc te cholerne omamy po prostu nie dadzą mu spokoju?  
- Bracie! - _Nie, przecież wiem, że cię tu nie ma, Thorze._  
Zacisnął zdrętwiałe dłonie w pięści.  
Tym razem, to już przesądzone. Oszalał. Bo gdy jednak uniósł lekko głowę, słysząc wołanie Thora, niemal tuż obok siebie, nie zobaczył nikogo. Ale wołanie nie ustawało.  
- Bracie! - _Thorze... przepraszam._  
Z wdzięcznością przyjął omdlenie.

Kubeł zimnej wody skutecznie przywrócił go bolesnej rzeczywistości. A przed nim, stał Odyn. I nie miało znaczenia, prawdziwy, czy nie. Nic już nie miało znaczenia i nie robiło mu żadnej różnicy. Czuł, jakby jego umysł został poszatkowany na milion kawałeczków i żaden nie znajdował się na swoim miejscu. Patrzył jednak na wizerunek ojca błagalnie, chcąc jak zawsze, dojrzeć najmniejszą oznakę aprobaty, ojcowskiej dumy... Wreszcie błagając o pomoc.  
- Nie, Loki... - Wyszeptał Odyn i oczy Lokiego same się zamknęły, a głowa opadła.  
- Loki, synu Laufeya. Wiemy, kim jesteś – usłyszał obcy głos, nie będący ani głosem tego, którego przez lata uważał za swojego ojca, ani tym bardziej żadnej, z przetrzymujących go tutaj, istot. Ktoś odczepił łańcuch od ciężkiej obręczy i uniósł jego głowę do góry, by spojrzał na rozmówcę. Była to potężna, szpetna postać, chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej człekokształtna, niż dotychczasowi oprawcy. Zdecydowanie, rodzaju męskiego, o fioletowej skórze i jarzących się w mroku, oczach.  
Loki jeszcze tego nie wiedział, ale jego wybawienie miało na imię Thanos. I wybawienie, to stanowczo nie było dobre słowo.

Wciąż nie mógł otworzyć ust, ale już nie dlatego, że były zszyte. Wręcz przeciwnie, stalowa nić została usunięta, a jej miejsce zajął cuchnący leczniczą maścią, okład. Więzy, łańcuchy, zniknęły, pozostała tylko blokująca magię, obręcz. Pamiętał, jak jakieś postacie wstrzyknęły mu coś, odczepiając łańcuchy od ściany, a potem zapadł w sen, ale nie taki, jak przez minione... ile czasu właściwie upłynęło od jego upadku?  
Tym razem zasnął naprawdę, głęboko, bez żadnych snów i cokolwiek miało się z nim stać potem, był za to wdzięczny.  
Obudził się już tu. Leżąc na swego rodzaju niskim łóżku, a może raczej, materacu w drewnianej ramie, z opatrzonymi ustami. Jako-tako czysty i w nowej, chociaż dziwnej, szacie. I dalej nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest, z tym, że teraz jego cela, komnata, klatka, jakkolwiek tego nie nazwać, miała komplet porządnie wymurowanych ścian, dach, niewielkie, wysoko umiejscowione, okratowane okno i bardzo mocne drzwi. Przynajmniej tak to wszystko wyglądało, gdy uważnie badał swoje otoczenie wzrokiem zaszczutego, oszalałego zwierzęcia, siedząc z podkulonymi nogami w miejscu, które nazwał swoim legowiskiem.  
Jedyną klarowną myślą, na którą znalazło się miejsce w jego umyśle, było pytanie, kim było to coś w jego celi i co zamierza z nim zrobić.  
_Wiemy, kim jesteś. Synu Laufeya..._  
Zadrżał na tą myśl. Ktoś znał prawdę o nim. I z całą pewnością, chciał to wykorzystać. Ale, czy cokolwiek może pogorszyć jego sytuację? Czy naprawdę, zostało mu cokolwiek do stracenia, jakakolwiek słabość, którą ktoś mógł wykorzystać, by zmusić go do czegokolwiek? Szczerze w to wątpił. To było dno.

- Chcemy, byś nam służył – wychrypiała niska, odziana od stóp do głów w zbroję, postać.  
- Nie – odmówił krótko i cicho, acz stanowczo, więzień. Z jego włosów ciekła woda, zalewając twarz. Gdy tylko wypowiedział to słowo, silna dłoń ponownie wepchnęła jego głowę do głębokiego naczynia z zimną wodą. Ale Loki nie służy nikomu. Ta śmieszna tortura go nie złamie. Już nie. Nie zostało w nim nic, co można by złamać. Był o tym przekonany. To, co stawiało opór, co mówiło nie, było najgłębiej zakorzenionym ja, którego pozbawić go nie mógł nikt w inny sposób, niż zabijając. A wiedział, że tego nie chcą zrobić. A więc nic nie uzyskają. Nawet zdobył się na szaleńczo-drwiący uśmieszek, gdy oprawca wyciągnął jego głowę na powierzchnię.  
- Przestańcie – Spokojne, twarde polecenie, ton głosu absolutnie nieznoszący sprzeciwu i nagle wszystkie otaczające go postaci, znalazły się na kolanach. A do sali wszedł stwór o fioletowej skórze. Tylko Loki nie zgiął kornie karku, mimo, że dłoń kata ciągnęła go w dół. - Głupcy – Chociaż nie widział sceny, rozgrywającej się za jego plecami, wyraźnie usłyszał ostry świst i uderzenie, jakby z bata. I jęk bólu. Cóż za piękny dźwięk.  
Widzę, że nie tak łatwo złamać twojego ducha, synu Asgardu – Odezwała się ponownie postać, z szelestem szat stając przed nim. Skinął głową i oprawca gnąc się w ukłonach, wycofał się do szeregu pochylonych głów. - A raczej, synu Jotunheimu... - Loki nic nie odpowiedział, tylko z pogardą odwrócił wzrok. Postać zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie.  
- Przynieście lustro – rozkazał, wykonując gest dłonią w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku. - Jestem Thanos. Ja cię tu sprowadziłem. Sczeznąłbyś w tamtym cuchnącym lochu, zanim te kreatury zdecydowałby o twojej wartości, a co za tym idzie, losie. Ale nie zrobiłem tego bez powodu. Jesteś mi potrzebny. - W międzyczasie, nadbiegli słudzy, niosąc stare, zniszczone zwierciadło, o mocno porysowanej powierzchni. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś nie lubił swojego odbicia. I cóż, patrząc na otaczające go twarze, Loki to rozumiał. Lustro ustawiono koło Thanosa, dokładnie naprzeciwko więźnia.  
- Spójrz na siebie – Rozkazał spokojnie, acz stanowczo. Loki nawet nie drgnął. Nie miał zamiaru też odpowiadać. Jeden, drobny znak fioletowych palców i kat momentalnie znalazł się przy nich, siłą zmuszając boga do spojrzenia na swoje odbicie. - Widzisz? To jest cała prawda o tobie. Tym jesteś, nigdy nie byłeś niczym więcej, wiesz o tym... - Jotunowie nie płaczą. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wcale nie posiadają kanalików łzowych. A Loki niemal poczuł, jak jego skóra robi się niebieska i tak zimna, że oprawca z trudem może znieść dotykanie jej. I czerwone oczy, właściwie bez wyrazu, bez emocji. - Tam, w Asgardzie, wiedzieli o tym, czyż nie? Dlatego nigdy się tobą nie przejmowali...  
- Nie... - automatycznie zaprotestował Loki, gdy w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz ukochanej matki, zaraz po niej wspaniały ojciec i jego brat, nie wiedzieć czemu, wciąż wyglądający jak dziecko.  
- Nie? - Zaśmiał się Thanos – Pomyśl, głupcze. Przypomnij sobie cień. Zawsze byłeś przeznaczony do życia w cieniu swojego brata. Prawdziwego syna króla i królowej, prawowitego dziedzica tronu Asgardu. Czym ty miałeś być? Czym? - Zapadło milczenie. - A kiedy udało ci się osiągnąć to, na co pracowałeś ciężej, niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał, co oni z tobą zrobili? Strącili w przepaść, prawda? - Ból. Palący żywym ogniem ból w lewym ramieniu. A gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zorientował się, że to tylko dłoń jego rozmówcy. Dla niego, niewyobrażalnie gorąca. - Byłeś w niewoli u Revaghów prawie miesiąc. - Czy ktoś cię szukał?  
- Bifrost został zniszczony... - odpowiedział słabo, nie wiedząc sam, po co.  
- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jedyna droga. Nie, Loki. Nikt cię nie szukał. Po co? - Thanos pstryknął palcami i lustro zniknęło, pośpiesznie wyniesione przez sługi. Nikt inny przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się, ani nie poruszył. - Jesteś niczym.  
- Jestem królem! - Wykrzyknął nagle więzień, znajdując w sobie nieodkryte wcześniej pokłady siły, biorącej się z desperacji. Jego ciało wróciło do swojej Asgardzkiej postaci. - Prawdziwym królem Asgardu! Korona mi się należała. - Thanos, wyraźnie zadowolony z reakcji, pochylił się nad nim. Teraz ich twarze znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie.  
- Nie jesteś królem. Nie masz królestwa, nie masz władzy. Nie masz nic, a więc jesteś niczym. Prawdopodobnie żyjesz tylko dlatego, że ja sobie tego życzę. Bo mimo tego, jak bardzo niczym jesteś teraz, wiem, że możesz stać się kimś wielkim, kimś bardzo potężnym... A ja powiem ci, jak. - Ponownie pstryknął palcami i dwie pary silnych dłoni ostrożnie postawiły Lokiego na nogi i przy pomocy strażników, wrócił do swojej celi.

Gdy pierwszy raz niebieskie światło odbiło się w jego oczach, nadając im tę samą barwę, a na usta wystąpił zadowolony uśmiech, Loki poczuł ponownie, od niepamiętnych czasów, że znów ma powód, by żyć. Znowu odkrył swoją drogę i tym razem, był jej pewien. To już nie miała być wieczna, z góry skazana na niepowodzenie, batalia o uznanie. Nie, już tego nie potrzebował. Zemsta i należna mu władza, to było wszystko, czego od życia pragnął. Najpierw zemsta. Na Thorze, jego ukochanej Ziemi, którą miłował bardziej, niż własnego brata. Na każdym, kto kiedykolwiek stanął mu na drodze.  
Thanos dotrzymał słowa i był jedyną istotą, której Loki zobowiązał się być lojalny. Tylko dlatego, że równie łatwo, jak przywrócił go do pełni sił, dał władzę, armię i berło, mógł go zdeptać. Jedyny, któremu musiał być posłuszny, ale tylko do czasu.  
Przyjdzie dzień, kiedy nikt nie będzie mógł nad nim zapanować. Nikt.  
Musiał tylko zdobyć Tesserakt. I niech ci głupcy, Chitauri, sobie myślą, że robi to dla władcy Thanosa, niech oddadzą mu armię, a zniszczy Ziemię. A potem ich. I tego, który myślał, że może mieć władzę nad bogiem.  
Bo było coś, co o Tesserakcie wiedział tylko Loki.  
Midgard. Naprawdę, uwierzyli, że o to w tym chodzi?


	4. Highway to hell

Przechlajmy miłość, życie i śmierć, lubieżnymi ustami.

Prolog:

Highway to hell.

Tony Stark pił. I o tym, wiedzieli wszyscy. To było oczywiste, człowiek o jego pozycji, nawet gdyby nie chciał, czasem po prostu musiał. Na rautach, przyjęciach, galach, z różnymi ważnymi osobami. Zresztą, czasem warunkiem wytrwania w towarzystwie tych wszystkich nadętych bufonów, jak często o nich myślał, było walnięcie sobie kielicha. Po za tym, przy jego boku nieodmiennie trwała nieoceniona Pepper, której bystre oko czuwało nad kieliszkiem Tonyego, pilnując, by nigdy nie był przechylany zbyt wiele razy. Zawsze przy tym uroczo się uśmiechała i upominała dowcipnie, aby, broń Boże, nikt w towarzystwie nie poczuł się urażony.

Oczywiście, nie tylko przyjęcia. W końcu Tony, prócz bycia geniuszem, filantropem , playboyem , biznesmenem i super bohaterem, czasem bywał też człowiekiem. I któż miałby sumienie powiedzieć, że ciężko pracującemu człowiekowi na jego stanowisku, szklaneczka whisky po ciężkim dniu, nie należy się jak chłopu ziemia? Zresztą, był pod tym względem bardzo hojny i nigdy nie żałował swoim gościom wybornej osiemnastoletniej, nawet Stevowi, chociaż ubolewał, że przyjaciel nigdy nie doceni tego trunku w pełni.

Bo w końcu co złego jest w lekkim szumie w głowie, wywołanym drinkiem? Zresztą, to potrafiło równie skutecznie rozjaśnić myśli i w ogóle, nie było niczym zdrożnym.

Tony Stark pił. I o tym wiedziała tylko Virginia.

Bo po za byciem człowiekiem, był też geniuszem, filantropem, playboyem, biznesmenem i super bohaterem, i to było stanowczo za dużo, jak na jednego człowieka, nawet, jeśli nazywał się Tony Stark. Może i ucieczka w alkohol była aktem słabości, czymś, co nie przystoi człowiekowi o jego pozycji, Iron Manowi, geniuszowi… no i tak dalej. I bardzo długo starał się dźwigać to brzemię, być wszystkim i robić wszystko, czego od niego oczekiwano, bez cienia skargi, po prostu odwracając wzrok, gdy Steve dziwnie patrzył na jego podkrążone oczy. Bo cholera, chciał być dobry, we wszystkim co robił. I mógł być. Tylko czasem czuł się zmęczony. To wszystko, ale to przecież nic złego, to minie, tylko wypije jeszcze jedną kawę…

Nie chciał zawieść. Znał uczucie zawodu z obu stron: i tego, który nawala i tego który zostaje zawiedziony. Oba te uczucia były zupełnie do dupy i nie chciał ich odczuwać. Dlatego nie zamierzał odpuszczać, da sobie rade. Jakoś. A w końcu po szklaneczce, albo dwóch whisky tak przyjemnie szumi w głowie, umysł się rozjaśnia, i to wszystko przecież nic złego…

I ona to wiedziała, nawet rozumiała. Znała go tyle lat i prawdopodobnie, lepiej niż on sam siebie. Dlatego ze stoickim spokojem, ciągle trwała koło niego, ale już bez uśmiechu, sprzątała walające się dookoła Tonyego butelki. A potem dźwigała na swoich wątłych ramionach, jego niemal całkowicie bezwolne ciało, tam, gdzie było najbliżej, aby mógł zasnąć i rankiem, nie mieć w komplecie do bólu głowy, sztywnego karku.

A rano robiła mu śniadanie. Jajka na boczku, dwie aspiryny, mocna kawa. I odwoływała najwcześniejsze spotkania, ale coraz częściej zdażało się, że „przykro mi, pan Stark musiał pilnie wyjechać z samego rana".

Chciała mu jakoś pomóc, tylko nie bardzo wiedziała, jak. To znaczy… mogła chować mu alkohol, ale co by to dało, tak naprawdę? Była więcej niż pewna, że jakoś by sobie poradził, w ostateczności, sam sobie na szybko coś wyprodukował, albo gorzej, zaczął pić co mu w ręce wpadnie w tym jego warsztacie. Na pewno jest tam coś na alkoholu, pytanie tylko, czy na etylowym…

Jakiś czarny humor kazał jej się cieszyć, ze nie znajduje w Stark Tower strzykawek czy czego tam jeszcze. A Tony, po tym jak już zjadł śniadanie, umył się, był całkiem na chodzie, udając, że nic się nie stało. Że nic się nie dzieje i generalnie, jest super.

I tylko widziała po nim te zmęczenie i te gwałtownie przybywające siwe włoski na brodzie… Od dawna podejrzewała, że farbuje włosy na głowie.

Nie był stary, ale taki się czuł i robił wszystko, by to zmienić. Tylko, że wszystko źle. Tubka farby sprawy nie załatwi, tym bardziej alkohol.

Ale Pepper zawsze trwała przy Tonym, na dobre i złe. Zupełnie, jakby byli małżeństwem przez zasiedzenie. Wiedziała, że powinna komuś o tym powiedzieć, ale komu? Kto mógłby mu pomóc, przemówić do rozsądku raz, a dobrze? W dodatku, gdyby tak zrobiła, straciłaby całe jego zaufanie i już wcale nie mogłaby mu pomóc.

Raz już nawet siedziała, trzymając w ręku komórkę z wybranym numerem doktora Bannera. Patrzyła długo na ciąg wybranych cyfr, nerwowo przygryzając paznokieć kciuka. Tony nie miał wielu przyjaciół, ale jeśli ktoś mógł się dumnie nim mianować, był nim Bruce.

Ale… Nie zrobiła tego. Może było to głupie i naiwne z jej strony, ale powiedziała sobie wtedy, że jeszcze nie, że jeszcze da Tonyemu szansę, sami sobie z tym poradzą…

- Tony, musisz to chociaż ograniczyć. Nie każe ci przestać , tylko troszkę przyhamuj, co? – Poprosiła cicho, ale stanowczym głosem, stając przy jego biurku w warsztacie. Stark z zawziętym wyrazem twarzy coś spawał. Potts dyskretnie omiotła spojrzeniem okolice mężczyzny, ale nie zarejestrowała żadnej butelki. Tony zdjął ochronne okulary i spojrzał na nią ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Pepper, wyluzuj. O co znowu ci chodzi?

- O twoje picie. – odparła krótko – o przepraszam, raczej o chlanie. – Westchnęła zatroskana i uklękła przy nim. – Wykończysz się.

- Nic mi nie jest – burknął i chciał wrócić do pracy, ale jej małe, chociaż silne, dłonie, mu nie pozwoliły. – Potts, wszystko jest pod kontrolą… - ton jego głosu znacznie złagodniał, nawet pogłaskał ją przyjaźnie po policzku.

Bo przecież, Tony nie chciał, żeby Virginia się o niego martwiła. To on miał i chciał dbać o nią. O firmę, o cały świat. Ciężki przypadek przerostu ambicji.

- Dobrze wiesz, że firma dawno nie radziła sobie tak dobrze, że jako Iron Man, dbam o ład i porządek. Niczego nie zawalam, a póki tak jest, wszystko jest w porządku, prawda? – Ciągnął uspokajającym tonem, nie widząc w jej oczach cienia zrozumienia. Tylko troskę.

Czasem byli z Tonym jak stare dobre małżeństwo przez zasiedzenie. A czasem bardziej jak rodzic i dziecko, problem w tym, że każde chciało być tym pierwszym.

Przygryzła wargi i już szykowała kolejny argument, gdy odezwał się Jarvis.

- Sir, pan Steve Rogers do pana. – Zwykle Tony podchodził do niezapowiedzianych, domowych wizyt Steva dość sceptycznie, bo na ogół zwiastowały dodatkowe obowiązki, albo jeszcze gorzej, wykłady natury moralnej… Ale tym razem, wolał zrzędzenia Rogersa, od zatroskanych oczu Potts. Tym bardziej, że w duchu przyznawał jej rację.

- Wpuść i przekaż, że jestem w warsztacie – polecił. – Potem porozmawiamy – zwrócił się do wyraźnie nie zadowolonej z takiego obrotu sprawy Pepper. – Sama rozumiesz, avengers, te sprawy… Szef przyszedł.

- To cię wpędzi do grobu… - powiedziała na odchodnym. W drzwiach minęła się z kapitanem Ameryką – Witaj Steve – przywitała się już ze swoim zwyczajnym, uprzejmym uśmiechem i pogodnym tonem.

- Proszę pani – zasalutował automatycznie, błyskając uśmiechem białym, niczym z reklamy pasty do zębów. A gdy zniknęła w windzie i raczył zauważyć gospodarza, jego mina była bardzo poważna. Nawet, jak na niego. – Tony, mógłbyś czasem używać komórki. Fury apopleksji dostaje od samego rana.

- Witaj Steve, też się cieszę, że cię widzę! – Zaćwierkał radośnie Tony, podrywając się z miejsca – Whisky? Herbatki? Dla ciebie to bez różnicy, prawda? – Już stał przy barku, w jednej ręce trzymając szklankę do whisky, w drugiej odkorkowaną karafkę.

- Nic. I ty też się nie napijesz – ujął ostro kapitan, niemal podbiegł do Starka i ostrzegawczo zakrył dłonią karafkę. – Jedziemy do siedziby Tarczy. Natychmiast. Mamy gościa i przy okazji, kłopoty.


End file.
